The Slytherin And The Gryffindor's chronicles: Book one
by ThePrussianCross
Summary: Taylor, Zachary and Morgan are sent to the Harry Potter universe and have no choice but to attend Hogwarts as first years along with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. How will the trio of friends handle being turned back into 11 year olds and surviving there first year? And not to mention they know exactly what will happen but can they keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: salutations peoples! I've decided to try my luck at writing a Harry Potter fanfiction with a little help course! **

**Elizabeth: Hello!**

**Franco: Hi!**

**A/N: Three Hetalia fans are going to try to write a Harry Potter fanfiction emphasis on try...**

**Elizabeth: try to have some faith!**

**Franco: Lizzie when was the last time you ever picked up a Harry Potter book?**

**Elizabeth: never but I've seen all the movies...**

**A/N:why did we even agree to make this...**

**Franco: anyways let's get back on track okay so this is actually written by three people all at once so if it gets confusing just say so in the comments and we'll work it out. Some of us don't know that much about Harry Potter but we've been doing research using movies and Wikipedia and so forth. We do not own Harry Potter we only own our own original characters and the plot we do not own Hetalia or any anime references.**

**Elizabeth: we're sorry if anything in here is wrong if it is please tell us in the comments! also me and Franco are new at writing fan fictions...**

**A/N:so I guess this is all for introduction if you would call it that...on with the show!**

Morgan's P.O.V

I quickly ran down the basement stairs and jumped on Zachary's Back causing him to spilling his bowl of popcorn all over the floor as I latched on to him like a koala bear.

"What are you doing Morgan?" Zack asked me as I slid off his back I burst out laughing when I noticed all the makeup on his face.

"I guess this means Taylors hear!" I managed to get out between laughs. Zac has a serious crush on Taylor so he practically lets her do whatever she wants to him.

"You bet!" I was tackled from behind by my hyperactive friend I couldn't stop myself and the next thing I knew I was on Zachary with Taylor on top of us.

"We're a Friendship Sandwich!" Taylor squealed as she tried to hug both of us and failed,Taylors pretty short she's only like 4'7 so her arms aren't long enough. Taylor noticing are lack of oxygen quickly got off of us I gasp for air as I rolled off of Zachary.

"5 points from Gryffindor..." I mumble into the carpet.

"30 points from Slytherin!" Taylor giggled out as she sat on my back I grunted at the extra weight.

"All right you two time for the movie!" That got us moving Taylor quickly jumped off of me and skipped over to the couch. I pushed myself off of the carpeted floor and followed Taylor to the couch. Since Zachary gets good grades his parents decided to remodel the basement and turn it into a Media Center.

I couldn't believe it when I saw it for the first time there was a couch that was big enough to fit 4 people, a popcorn machine, 2 bean bag chairs that were actually giant pokeballs, a huge screen that comes down after you flip the switch it's like a movie theater minus the annoying people.

"I say we watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!" Taylor burst out after I sat down I pulled my long carrot orange red hair into a loose side ponytail as Zachary looked for the movie.

"You know if we ever decided to cosplay as Harry Potter characters you should cosplay as Ginny Weasley." Taylor said as she pointed to my hair.

"I think I'll just stick to cosplaying as England and Prussia." As me and Taylor continued to talk about cosplaying Zachary was having a hard time with the projector. when he put in the Harry Potter DVD weird stuff started to appear on his computer's wallpaper they looked a lot like ancient ruins. Zachary thinking nothing of it turned on the projector but instead of showing the trailers it showed the ruins nothing else.

I turned away from my conversation and looked at the projector screen it seemed the ruins we're starting to slowly turn a bright green that's when we started to hear a weird chanting noise unknown to me my friends just heard gibberish me on the other hand well I knew exactly what the voice was saying.

"Is that parceltongue?" Taylor said as she stood up and started to back away from the screen.

What the hell is this all this damn voice saying is Slytherin over and over again I quickly got off the couch too and walk over to Taylor and Zac who seem to snap out of it and quickly and quickly unplugged his computer from the projector, but the weird ruins didn't disappear neither did the voice.

Slowly the ruins started to move to the center of the screen I watched as green light popped out of the screen and float towards us. I had the urge to touch the ball of light it was almost as if it was calling my name. it seem to have the same effect on my friends because before I knew it all three of us were standing in front of it all at once we reached out but before we could touch it sucked us into itself.

**_A/N: I wonder who's going to be placed in Slytherin..._**

**_Elizabeth: hey you took the test..._**

**_Franco: you got stuck in Slytherin, you got stuck in Slytherin, you got stuck in Slytherin~_**

**_A/N:..._**

**_Elizabeth: anyways please review we are kind of working in the dark here...luckily ThePrussianCross knows some stuff about Harry Potter!_**

**_A/N:I haven't watch the Deathly Hallows yet..._**

**_Franco: that's okay you have time to watch that probably before we even get that!_**

**_A/N: right anyways please review I can't deal with these people if they're sulking over not having any reviews. so please for my sanity review I beg of you I can't deal with them!_**

**_Franco: no the majority of the complaint is going to be coming from Elizabeth..._**

**_Elizabeth: ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone just a heads up this chapter might be subject to to change because I'm just writing this one on my own. Elizabeth and Franco are fighting over the plot soooo...I'm going behind their backs and writing chapter 2 because I have other stories I have to write and don't have time coming up with a plot that we already had finished in the first place! Anyways I apologize for not updating and the length of this chapter is going to be severely lacking because I'm on a bit of a time crunch for other fanfiction I'm currently writing. And I haven't been very consistent with some of them especially my most popular fanfiction. **

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did well...*evil smirk***

**Morgans P.O.V**

One rip in space opened on the high ceiling of a dusty old store followed by two other rips. I managed to land in a hunter's crouch while Taylor landed on top of a cabinet a with Zachary fell on top of the sales counter with a painful gasp. I quickly stood up out of my stance but fell back down on my knees as I hissed in pain and clutched my head.

'Ah shit last time I felt like this I got punched in the head! how the hell did I get a concussion I didn't even hit anything!?' I thought angrily as I slowly tried to stand up again luckily I was able to to. once I got my balance back I quickly went to check on Zachary seeing as Taylor was in top of the cabinet 8 feet in the air. when I got to Zachary he was holding his wrist and biting his lip.

"Ah shit..."His hiss as I got closer my eyes widened when I noticed the blood that was slowly seeping through his jeans where a piece of glass was lodged. I heard a crunch under foot there were glass shards are all over the place it seems that Zachary had managed to break a glass display box that was on the counter when he landed.

"Hey Zack I know it hurts but you have to answer me do you feel any wetness on your back?" I asked as I placed a firm grip on the shard in his leg I could feel a slow onset of a dizzy spell coming over me. now wasn't a time to be squeamish I just had to push my hemophobia to the back on my mind can't be that hard I've never passed out before exactly.

"Y-yeah just a bit but its my wrist that hurts..." I wonder if he even notices he has a large shard of glass in his leg. I started to mentally countdown as I slowly began to pull it when I felt it begin to come out I shut my eyes and quickly started to hyperventilate.

'Come on don't pass out! you've almost got it!' once I finally got it out I could feel the remaining blood on the glass rundown my fingers. That was the last straw before I knew it I had thrown the damn thing somewhere in the store and promptly fell my own eyes roll to the back of my skull as I fell to my knees just barely being able to keep myself from passing out.

"Ga...he didn't even react to me pulling that out... I guess from the pain from his wrist zack passed out...dang it I can keep this up...but if I pass out then none of us are conscious! This is bad...'

I growled and tried to pull myself up but I just ended up causing myself to fall to my side before I blacked out I swear I thought I saw Albus Dumbledore with Snape who had Taylor in his arms...

**A/N: As I said previously this chapter is subject to change possibly... If I have any say in it it's going to stay how it is. this is what I get working with two of the most stubborn people on the planet! anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review seriously review! for each review a house elf is freed!**

**Fun fact of the chapter: I think I'll give you guys 2 fun facts! Morgan's actual name is Morgana and her middle name is LeFay. And your second fun fact is Zachary is actually Morgan's cousin! **

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
